


Rainymoon

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Своего будущего мужа Тина считала застенчивым и не очень-то опытным. А потом нашла у него среди личных вещей очень интересную коробку.





	Rainymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения Тина сверху, онименяются, секс с использованием посторонних предметов.

— И почему я вообще согласилась с тобой поехать? — Тина раздражённо задёрнула полог, закрывающий вход в палатку, и обернулась. — Не напомнишь?

Ньют лишь виновато улыбался в ответ. Она вздохнула. Сердиться на него дольше секунды никогда не получалось. В конце концов, она и правда согласилась — нет, она сама хотела поехать в эту экспедицию, чтобы побольше узнать о будущем муже, чтобы разделить с ним страсть всей его жизни. Пока выходило не очень — спасибо природе.

— Там всё ещё дождь? — Ньют опустил глаза, возвращаясь к раскладыванию по ящичкам мелких предметов, назначения которых Тина даже не могла понять.

— И, похоже, он не собирается останавливаться. — Она снова нахмурилась.

Дождь лил четвёртый день кряду. По уверениям Ньюта, в этой части тропиков обычным явлением была тяжёлая влажная жара, во второй половине дня неизменно переходящая в ливень, который стихал к ночи. Но в этот раз ливень просто не прекращался. Заросли вокруг палатки уныло повисли под тяжестью воды, а почва размокла, так что без левитации или метлы можно было увязнуть в грязи. Пришлось отсиживаться под крышей.

— Значит, подождём ещё немного. — Ньют по-прежнему улыбался сжатыми губами. Он всегда как-то по-особенному сжимал губы, так что хотелось немедленно их поцеловать. Пока что Тина решилась на это раза три или четыре, и всё заканчивалось неловкими ласками, оставляющими в конце скорее ощущение недосказанности, чем удовлетворения — в лучшем случае. В худшем Ньют мог сбежать в чемодан, некстати вспомнив, что у него не кормлены какие-то твари.

Сегодня она не рискнула.

— Я спущусь в хижину. — Она стянула мокрую куртку, наброшенную перед выходом, и та послушно упорхнула на вешалку. Ньют машинальным жестом, не отрываясь от своих ящиков, просушил все скопившиеся там вещи. — Наверное, продолжу разбирать книги. Присоединишься потом?

— Конечно, — глянув искоса, Ньют подарил ей очередную застенчивую улыбку. Иногда Тине казалось, что ему это ничего не стоит — что в этом нет ничего личного, но потом она отгоняла эту мысль. Ньют просто не привык общаться с людьми.

Стопки книг вгоняли её в уныние. С момента первой встречи небольшая, но какая-то беспорядочная библиотека Ньюта разрослась и окончательно запуталась. Вздохнув, Тина засучила рукава. Места на двоих в хижине отчаянно не хватало; рано или поздно придётся навести здесь порядок.

Среди обычных томов, которые могли бы обнаружиться и у неё на полке, лежал дневник Ньюта — один из, исписанный вдоль и поперёк, с пометкой “старые материалы” под обложкой. Тина перелистнула несколько страниц; бросив взгляд вверх и убедившись, что люк закрыт, поднесла дневник к лицу и вдохнула. Ньют, должно быть, часто брал эту вещь в руки, и бумага пропиталась его запахом — земля, шерсть, сушёные травы, парфюм, который он иногда использовал — брат подарил, кажется, — и что-то ещё, неопределимое, только его собственное. Так пахли волосы на затылке Ньюта. И его кожа, когда он спал и Тина могла без стеснения перекатиться со своего края кровати и рассматривать дрожащие ресницы. Она прижала дневник к груди, почему-то ощущая себя очень глупо.

Она и раньше встречалась с мужчинами — до Ньюта и потом, в тот бесконечный момент, когда они едва не рассорились, — но это было иначе. Рядом с Ньютом она чувствовала себя… неловкой. Неопытной. Он и сам вёл себя чересчур осторожно и так же неловко и, похоже, помочь ей с этим просто не мог.

Из любопытства просмотрев записи до конца и не найдя там ничего нового, Тина убрала дневник в один из верхних ящиков бюро. Нижний был открыт; уже задвигая его, она заметила внутри… что-то. На первый взгляд ей показалось, что в ящике шевелятся обрубки каких-то щупалец, но, торопливо выдвинув его обратно, она увидела, что это скорее статуэтки странной формы — все разные, целая коробка. Сверху и на дне ящика рассыпались отдельными листами рисунки, тщательно проработанные, явно сделанные рукой Ньюта.

Тина вытащила коробку и поставила возле лампы, чтобы получше изучить содержимое. Рисунки она отложила — пометки на латыни ей ничего не говорили. Но едва она приступила к осмотру, скрипнули ступеньки, и она, кажется, уловила короткий вздох.

Ньют стоял напротив, приподняв руки, словно всё ещё держался за перекладины. Смотрел он не на неё, а на коробку — растерянно, не моргая, — потом уставился в пол.

— Надо же… Забыл, что они лежат здесь.

— Ньют, что это? — Она покрутила в пальцах нечто, похожее на извилистую ветку с шероховатой корой, искусно высеченную из камня.

— Это? Всего лишь слепки. — Зачем-то переступив с ноги на ногу, Ньют бросил взгляд на “ветку”, потом поднял глаза на Тину и неловко попытался улыбнуться. — Слепки частей тела некоторых тварей. И существ.

Она вспомнила день, когда впервые встретила его и привела к себе домой. Ровно с таким же видом Ньют пытался тогда сбежать.

— И зачем они тебе? — Положив “ветку”, Тина взяла в руки слепок более простой формы. С определённого ракурса он выглядел несколько непристойно. Впрочем, с других — ещё хуже.

— Для исследований. — Ньют отвёл глаза. — Научный интерес.

Тина никогда не могла понять, лжёт ли он — или зачем-то притворяется, что делает это, или вовсе говорит правду. У него почти всегда был такой вид, словно его поймали на лжи. Или на краже. Но в этот раз к его обычному подозрительно смущённому выражению лица добавился неподдельный румянец.

Догадка была смешной, даже нелепой. 

— Каких частей тела?

Поверх разгорающегося румянца, почти перебивая золотистый загар, на щеках Ньюта вспыхнули пятна. Тина в первый момент не могла поверить увиденному, но затем Ньют снова поднял глаза. Его лицо застыло, приоткрывшиеся губы пересохли, зрачки расширились. Едва ли он различал сейчас что-то, кроме Тины и предмета в её руках.

— Быть не может, — вырвалось у неё.

Ньют будто и не услышал — не отрывая взгляда от её лица, шагнул вплотную, обхватил пальцами плечи, потянул к себе. Тина успела ощутить, как её тоже заливает жар и начинают пылать скулы, словно это оказалось заразно, а потом Ньют прижался губами к её губам, несдержанно, жадно.

Он был напористым и умелым — ни капли прежней застенчивости, ни следа осторожности. Захваченная ощущениями, Тина опомнилась, только когда он стал стягивать с неё рубашку.

— Даже не думай, — уворачиваясь от горячего рта, она попыталась отстраниться, — что я позволю применить эти штуки ко мне.

Ньют помотал головой.

— Не к тебе.

Его хриплый, сорванный голос вывел Тину из равновесия едва ли не сильнее, чем картина, скрывавшаяся за этими словами. Пока она, застыв, в подробностях представляла себе столь неожиданное продолжение, Ньют парой взмахов палочки всё-таки избавил от рубашек её и себя, без видимого труда подхватил в объятия и повлёк к лежанке. Места на двоих там едва хватало, но это не слишком огорчило Тину — они так тесно прижимались друг к другу, что сожалеть было бы глупо.

— Говори, — выдохнула она между поцелуями. — Что мне делать?

Ньют перекатил её, укладывая сверху, и развёл ноги.

— Когда-нибудь пробовала так? — Он беспрестанно облизывал губы, но, кажется, это не помогало.

— Нет, — Тина удивилась тому, как резко прозвучал собственный голос. — Всё было… обычно.

Ньют издал смешок, тоже очень резкий, и вновь потянулся за палочкой.

— Возьми вот этот, — едва не промахнувшись, он вложил Тине в руку слепок в форме изогнутого рога с утолщением внизу — не самый большой, к счастью. Человеческий был бы ненамного меньше. — Самый удобный. Будет проще.

Тина зажмурилась, отгоняя невольное видение, как Ньют поочерёдно проверяет все экземпляры своей коллекции.

Возможно, чуть позже он сам захочет ей показать весь процесс.

Резко втянув воздух, Тина приказала себе не думать об этом. Не сейчас. Тем более, есть кое-что поважнее.

— Это не больно?

Снова помотав головой, так что волосы окончательно растрепались, Ньют притянул её и поцеловал, нетерпеливо покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Привыкаешь, — пояснил он, часто дыша. — Мне нравится.

Руки у него были очень горячие, прикосновения — вовсе не такие деликатные, как обычно: не грубые, но несдержанные, жадные, уверенные. Кажется, именно этого ей не хватало раньше.

Они кое-как избавились от остатков одежды, и Тина устроилась между раздвинутых бёдер. Прикрыв глаза, Ньют вполголоса пробормотал незнакомое заклинание, и “рог” в её руках сделался скользким; пришлось перехватить его снизу, где он остался сухим и шершавым. Было так жарко, словно кто-то наложил согревающие чары; золотистое лицо Ньюта мягко блестело от влаги, и её почему-то очень хотелось собрать языком. Увидеть, как это лицо изменится от удовольствия, хотелось ещё больше.

На какое-то мгновение, однако, Тина заколебалась.

— Ты уверен…

Ньют взглянул на неё из-под слипшихся ресниц и прикусил губу изнутри.

— Я хочу, чтобы это сделала ты.

Он говорил негромко, с явным усилием, но достаточно ровно и ясно. Тина сглотнула пересохшим горлом и наклонилась за поцелуем.

Ньют застонал ей в губы, когда она попыталась осторожно втолкнуть эту штуку внутрь. Кончик “рога” оказался скруглённым, но Тина всё равно опасалась причинить Ньюту боль. Однако ему, видимо, и правда нравилось: он податливо прогнулся, подаваясь навстречу первому же движению, и закинул ногу ей на бедро. Так было удобнее. “Рог” вошёл глубже, и Ньют вновь застонал, хрипло и сладко. Тина аккуратно перенесла вес на колени, чтобы освободить другую руку, и провела пальцами по его животу; спустилась чуть ниже, но Ньют перехватил её запястье.

— Не надо… — прошептал он. Глаза лихорадочно блестели. — Так… слишком быстро.

— А…

— Просто продолжай. — Он прикрыл глаза и хрипло вдохнул. Тина не могла вспомнить, были ли его губы раньше такими… яркими. Кромка припухла. Тина пообещала себе, что позже — зацелует его — исследует каждую деталь; улеглась, опираясь на локоть, и, посвободнее развернув руку, двинула “рогом”. И снова, чуть резче, получив в ответ нетерпеливый, но явно довольный звук. Повторила. И ещё. И ещё раз — другой, снова, и снова, всё быстрее, почти не следя за собственными движениями. Остановиться она, кажется, уже не могла, даже если бы и захотела. Было в этом нечто упоительное, почти гипнотическое — ощущать, как Ньют шумно дышит под ней, как вздрагивает на каждый толчок.

— Люблю тебя, — сбивчиво шептал он. Из уголков зажмуренных глаз к вискам ползли слёзы. — Так люблю тебя, милая… Ещё… пожалуйста. Не останавливайся… Ещё…

Пальцы с силой впивались ей в спину. Было больно, но Тина могла бы стерпеть и большее ради одного этого зрелища. Она ещё никогда не видела Ньюта таким. Она вообще ни одного мужчину таким не видела.

Она даже чересчур увлеклась — пропустила момент, когда шёпот снова сменился стонами, долгими и глубокими, переходящими в выдохи. От этих звуков её саму пробирала дрожь и начинало всё сильнее тянуть в низу живота. Проклятый “рог” выскальзывал — рука стала влажной, — и Тина приподнялась, чтобы принять более удобную позу, но не успела восстановить равновесие. Ньют выпустил её, выгнулся немного вбок, без толку цепляясь пальцами за лежанку, мотая головой; потом расслабленно вытянулся, пытаясь отдышаться. Посмотрел на Тину — почему-то непонимающе, изумлённо.

— Ньют… — выдохнула она без голоса. Наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать приоткрытый влажный рот, но опять не успела — рука Ньюта оказалась у неё между ног, и Тина всхлипнула, сжала зубы, только сейчас поняв, что и сама возбуждена до боли. Прикосновения сухих пальцев были почти неприятны.

Она как-то очутилась на спине — всё было так быстро; жара мешала думать. Ньют сам поцеловал её, коротко, не дав опомниться и ответить, затем соскользнул на пол, встал перед ней на колени, заставляя развести бёдра сильнее. Тина поплыла, едва ощутив его дыхание — сжалась, дразня себя, — но он не стал ограничиваться взглядом — тронул губами складки внизу, словно повторив — в своём роде — предыдущий поцелуй, и повёл вверх самым кончиком языка, медленно, явно проверяя, какие точки чувствительнее.

— Эй! — Тина попыталась пришпорить его ногой. Вышло нечто среднее между “эй” и долгим “ох”. — Не тяни так.

Он, кажется, не услышал — повторил, нажимая сильнее, так что она задохнулась, скомкав ругательство в невнятный звук; прошёлся всей поверхностью языка, мокрого, мягкого — и снова кончиком. Будто пробу снимал. На секунду Тина ощутила досаду, что он такой опытный — Ньют должен был принадлежать только ей, — но затем он задвигал языком так, что это стало неважно. Хватая ртом воздух, она выгнулась; закинула ногу на плечо Ньюту, чтобы удерживаться на месте. Он охотно подхватил её, обвивая рукой; отвлёкся, коротко прижавшись губами к внутренней стороне бедра, чуть прикусил, потом снова опустил голову. Тина потянула его за волосы, и он послушно сдвинулся, нажал там, где нужно. Она застонала, откидывая голову. По вискам скатывались капли. Ньют тронул её рукой; ускорился, помогая себе пальцами.

Ощущение стало слишком сильным, Тина рефлекторно попыталась как-то увернуться, отползти, но Ньют удержал её — и за это она была благодарна: уже через несколько секунд всё внутри сжалось, по телу прокатилась волна жара. Тина застонала вслух, закрывая глаза. Немного не хватало чувства заполненности, но Ньют касался её так, что она и без того забывала дышать.

Когда она перестала вздрагивать в сладких судорогах и смогла разжать пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах, Ньют, рывком поднявшись на лежанку, прижался к Тине всем телом, припал к губам с такой жадностью, словно это был последний в его жизни поцелуй. Тина расслабленно обхватила его за шею.

— Можно? — полувопросительно выдохнул он между короткими, прерывистыми, как его дыхание, поцелуями.

Тина закивала, так что прилипшие к виску прядки сильнее полезли в глаза, и, жмурясь, раздвинула ноги шире. Ньют вжался в неё сильнее, потёрся, постанывая, почти всхлипывая, только потом приподнялся. Мелькнула мысль помочь ему, но опустить руку Тина не смогла — Ньют ловко подхватил её, заставил закинуть ногу себе на бедро, отзеркалив прежнюю позу.

— Ох, Мерси Льюис! — вырвалось у Тины. В первую секунду член показался ей таким же твёрдым, как тот рог, но затем Ньют двинулся, и неприятное ощущение сменилось сладостным горячим давлением внутри. После нескольких толчков Тина запрокинула голову и застонала в голос, хватая ртом душный, пахнущий зельями воздух; на висках заново выступил пот.

Ньют хрипло шептал какую-то ласковую чепуху — бессвязную, кажется. Она не могла понять. Опустила руку себе на грудь, прихватывая сосок между пальцами, сдавила, легонько покручивая. Ньют уловил это — накрыл другой сосок, сжал ладонью, чуть оттянул. Так было даже приятнее. Тина зажмурилась. Она раньше думала, что про фейерверки в книжках преувеличивают, но перед глазами действительно запрыгали цветные точки и пятна. И ей было мало. Бёдра двигались сами, по ним пробегала крупная дрожь. Ньют подхватывал каждое движение — так правильно, так точно, будто мысли читал, будто растворялся в её ритме, не думая о себе; и когда Тина вытянулась всем телом, ловя нужное ощущение, тоже угадал — придержал её, приподнялся, помогая насаживаться.

Она не узнала собственный голос в отрывочных, захлёбывающихся стонах; уронила руку, другой неловко взъерошила волосы на затылке Ньюта. Он попытался остановиться, даже наклонился немного, словно хотел её отпустить и лечь сверху. Тина с трудом сжала непослушные пальцы.

— Продолжай… ну…

Он подчинился. Теперь она могла каждый толчок почувствовать внутри отчётливо и раздельно, и от каждого получить удовольствие. Ньют всхлипнул, кусая губу; всё-таки отпустил бёдра Тины, выгнулся, неудобно опираясь руками по обе стороны от неё. Она тоже не смогла удержаться на грани, закрыла глаза, заново переживая то ощущение, но более глубокое, отдающееся во всём теле, расслабляющее. Ньют, вздрагивая, тяжело дыша, почти лёг на неё, уткнулся лицом в ключицу, и Тина обняла его, привлекла ближе, с каким-то размытым, неясным восторгом слушая грохот сердца. Напряжение уходило, словно сквозь неё — сквозь них обоих — неторопливо прокатилась и исчезла волна. Было оглушающе жарко и хорошо.

Она вытянулась наискосок, потом подобрала ноги, чтобы не свешивались с края. Ньют пристроил голову ей на плечо и закрыл глаза. С расслабленного лица медленно сходил румянец. Тина перебирала мягкие рыжие кудри, постепенно выплывая из блаженного безмыслия.

— Ньют, — позвала она, когда способность внятно изъясняться вернулась. — Почему ты не делал так раньше? Не был таким… страстным?

Ньют приподнялся и взглянул на неё, подслеповато моргая. Вид у него снова был растерянный и неловкий, словно и не было ничего.

— Я не думал… Ты была такой… Я очень старался быть осторожным. Ты была такой нежной, — он снова слегка покраснел, — и строгой, и деликатной. Я не хотел тебя обидеть или напугать. Или просто сделать что-то не так.

Тина прикрыла глаза, боясь не сдержаться. Смех душил её.

— Ньют, — немного отдышавшись, она вновь на него посмотрела. — Я считала, ты просто не знаешь, что можно вести себя иначе, но… Хочешь сказать, что специально обращался со мной как с неопытной девушкой?

Он помотал головой, и это узнаваемое движение внезапно отдалось горячей волной в низу живота. Тина непроизвольно сжала бёдра плотнее.

— Нет-нет! Не с неопытной. — Ньют посмотрел на неё прямо и улыбнулся, смущённо и ласково. — Как с женщиной, которая… которая серьёзно относится к близости. Я не хотел тебя напугать некоторыми из своих предпочтений… или темпераментом. Ты могла подумать, что я отношусь к этому слишком легко. — Улыбка сделалась чистой и ослепительной, словно выглянуло солнце. — Я так счастлив, что ты поняла всё правильно.

Тина провела языком по губам.

— Куда уж правильнее. — Она положила руку ему на бедро, и Ньют послушно подался ближе. Тина сама перекатила его на спину и наклонилась к податливо приоткрытым губам. Ей доставляло неизъяснимое удовольствие ощущение власти над этим телом — над этим человеком.

Отстранившись после долгой, очень долгой паузы, она проследила пальцами веснушчатый краешек губ, ласково тронула разгорячённую щёку. Ньют разве что не светился от счастья, и под его взглядом Тина почувствовала себя воздушной и лёгкой.

— Ты хочешь продолжить сейчас?

— Почти. — Не удержавшись, Тина тронула губами прилипшие к виску влажные прядки. — Здесь мало места.

— Я могу это исправить. — Ньют спешно оглянулся в поисках палочки, но Тина его удержала.

— Не надо. Мы можем подняться наверх, там уже есть нормальная кровать. — Она развернулась и медленно села, всей кожей ощущая, как Ньют с восторгом её изучает. — И ванная.

— О. — Ньют тоже сел, потом поднялся на ноги, слегка покачнувшись. — Конечно, ты права. Пойдём.

Ничуть не смущённый отсутствием одежды, он первым направился к лестнице. Тина проводила его взглядом, лишний раз любуясь стройным телом, длинными ногами и загорелой кожей в веснушках, только потом пошла следом.

Пожалуй, следует сделать так, чтобы в этой части леса дождь продолжался весь месяц.


End file.
